True Father
by DBZHobbit
Summary: Goten is finding it hard to come to terms with his father suddenly being in his life. He reflects upon it and decides Goku isn't his true father. Chapter 8 up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters or the series. No matter how much I'd want to I don't.  
  
This fic is for one of my bestest friends, xXxrachiexXx. I Dedicate this to her. If there was a category for Fluffy/slightly angsty fics then this story would be in there. But there isn't so it's here.  
  
True Father  
  
Goten stared at the sky. He was on his back with his hands behind his head in a meadow near his home. He was thinking about what had happened over the past few days. He's fought in his first 'Saving the World' battle and his father, whom he'd never known, had come back. Everyone was acting like nothing had happened; they were saying things 'Just like old times Goku' but Goten wasn't around in 'The old days' he didn't know anything about his father except what his family and Piccolo had told him. He'd had pictures, stories, home videos but nothing in person. Well, except Piccolo.  
  
It was Piccolo who was always there for him. Piccolo was the one who picked him up when he fell down and the one who then healed his grazed leg with one of his many herbal techniques. Goten had begged to know what to do with the almost magical plants so Piccolo had taken him camping. He had shown him where certain herbs were and which ones would heal or poison. They'd had a lot of fun.  
  
Goten then realised that Piccolo had taught him a lot of things. How to walk for one, his Mum was there with the video recorder and Piccolo was there holding his hands. He then let go and urged Goten to get up every time he fell; he did this until the small demi-Saiyan could walk on his own.  
  
Goten's small face contorted with thought, what had Goku been around for? For as long as he can remember he had always had his Mum, Gohan and Piccolo teaching him right from wrong and how to live life. He had nothing special with Goku. How could he call Goku father if he had only met him a day or two ago? If he did have a father it would be Piccolo wouldn't it? The Namek warrior had always said that he cared for Goten and Gohan like they were his own children. Of course it was different for Gohan; he had known Goku and had spent a big chunk of his life with him. Not like little Goten; the son of a dead man.  
  
Goten came to a resolution. He got up and left to go back to the house. He'd been avoiding Goku but now he was going to confront him. Goten didn't see Goku as his father. His father was Piccolo, the man who was always there for him when he needed him, the man he had mistakenly called 'Dada' as a baby. Sure, he may have Goku's blood running through his veins, but he was brought up by Piccolo. That's whose son he wanted to be.  
  
Ok, my first slightly angsty fic. If you want more chapters then review and say so. I wrote this for my friend like I said. Read her angst fics. They're good. Please review! 


	2. Comfort

Disclaimer: Ok, I've written quite a lot now so you should know that I don't own DBZ!  
  
Comfort  
  
Alrighty, Chapter 2. Wasn't expecting to do it but here it goes.  
  
Goten went back to the small house on a riverbank that he called home. When the chibi went in his 'father', Piccolo and Gohan were playing cards. Piccolo lay a card down and smiled at Gohan who was on his left. "Miss a go," he said triumphantly, Gohan sighed and leaned back in his chair. Goten grinned. They were playing Blackjack, his favourite card game. Goku then began to laugh. He put his cards face up on the table and said "Gin!" Piccolo raised an eyebrow (Which was a habit Goten had also taken up) "Goku. We're playing blackjack!"  
  
"Oh. I guess I don't win then!" he said with a very cheesy smile. Gohan sighed again and helped Piccolo put the cards away. Then Goku noticed his younger son watching him. "Hi Goten! Where've you been?"  
  
"Just thinking"  
  
"Don't do that too much or you'll turn into your brother" Goku joked.  
  
Goten remained silent and walked into the living room after his brother and his mentor. Piccolo looked up as the demi-saiyan came in "Hey Goten. How was your day?"  
  
"Ok. I just sat and thought for a while"  
  
"In the meadow?"  
  
"Yeah. How did you know?"  
  
"I used to always go there to think when I lived here"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. You actually do a lot of things like me"  
  
Gohan then stuck his head out of the games cupboard "Hey Piccolo, if we all didn't know better you'd think you were Goten's father" Piccolo laughed as did Gohan and Goten. Neither of the other two new that Goten's laugh was forced or that a father is exactly what Goten wanted Piccolo to be.  
  
Later that night Goten was asleep but then woke up in a cold sweat. He had had the most horrific nightmare a seven-year-old could have possibly dreamed up. He was scared; he couldn't go to Gohan for comfort as he was in the city with their mother because of a school thing. He didn't want to go to Goku; he wouldn't know how to comfort him. He didn't know anything about him. There was only one other person in the whole world that would comfort him properly.  
  
Piccolo  
  
Goten climbed out of his window and flew to Piccolo's usual resting place. As he thought the Namek was sitting in front of a dying fire staring into the embers. Goten sat down next to Piccolo, he didn't look at him but said, "What's wrong Goten"  
  
"I had a bad dream"  
  
Piccolo turned and faced the little boy; he had the look of someone who wants to help in his eyes.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm alright. But I didn't want to be alone"  
  
"Do you want to stay here for the night?"  
  
"Yes please"  
  
"Come here then"  
  
Piccolo put one of his strong arms around Goten and pulled him close. He then realised that Goten was only in his pyjamas and would be cold; so he took off his cape and wrapped it warmly around his small companion. He then lay down and cuddled the chibi to comfort him. And that's how they stayed until morning, curled up together in front of a dying fire. Like a real father and son.  
  
Chapter 2 done! PLEASE review. I've never done a story like this before so I need support! 


	3. Confrontation

Disclaimer: How many times? About 20 at the least. I DON'T OWN DBZ!!!  
  
Chapter 3. Yet again it was a short fic until people asked me for chapters but I don't mind, I like it! You like me you really like me!  
  
I'll shut up and get on with the story now.  
  
Confrontation  
  
The next morning Piccolo took Goten back home. Chi-Chi had not long got back with Gohan and she was yelling at Goku for loosing his son.  
  
"You LOST him! And you call yourself a father!"  
  
"But Chi-Chi, he's with Piccolo. He's fine"  
  
"How do you know he's with Piccolo! He could be in a ditch somewhere! All wet and dead!" She then broke down in tears.  
  
"I know he's with Piccolo because he's behind you with Goten"  
  
Goku 1, Chi-Chi 0  
  
She turned round and hugged the life out of Goten "Don't you ever do that again!"  
  
Goten's muffled voice spoke from somewhere in Chi-Chi's grip hold "But Mum, I had a nightmare"  
  
"Then why didn't you go to your father?"  
  
Chi-Chi let go of her youngest son to reveal that his cheeks had gone all red.  
  
"What's wrong Goten? Why didn't you go to your father? Answer me"  
  
"Because.Because.Because.I DON'T KNOW HIM!" The little chibi ran as fast as he could into his room and locked the door.  
  
Everyone rushed in and tried to talk to him through the door. It wasn't until Piccolo crouched down to the keyhole and spoke that Goten would answer anyone.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know him kid?"  
  
"I've only known him less than a week and everyone expects me to love him and do stuff with him like he's always been here. But he hasn't. He's never been here. It's always been you, me, Gohan and Mum. Not him."  
  
"What can you do about it? Nothing, he's your father and that's all there is to it"  
  
"But I don't want him to be my father! I want my father to be you!"  
  
Piccolo sat in a stunned silence. Chi-Chi gasped and Goku was shocked. Goten carried on ranting through the door.  
  
"You've always been there Piccolo, not him. You're more of a father to me then He'll ever be"  
  
Piccolo turned around and looked up at Goku. The Saiyan's eye's filled with tears and, just like his youngest son, dashed to his room. Piccolo ran after him and again spoke through the keyhole.  
  
"Goku? Are you ok?"  
  
He could hear sobbing on the other side of the door.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
The Namek had no choice but to break down the door. He ran in and Goku was lying face down on his bed sobbing his heart out.  
  
"Goku. I'm sure he doesn't mean it. It's probably just because you two haven't spent much time together"  
  
"No Piccolo, you don't understand"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Goten, he's right. How could I be his father, I don't know him. He's my son and I don't know him"  
  
"You'll get to know him in time"  
  
"Goten wont give me time. He hates me."  
  
"No he doesn't. Maybe if- "  
  
"Piccolo, it's you he wants. You're a much better father to both of the boys than I've been"  
  
Piccolo stood in disbelief. What did Goku mean? Did he think he was an unfit father? Or does he want Piccolo to take the boys off his hands?  
  
Chapter 3 done! I never thought this story would go so far but you like it! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! 


	4. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: Everyone should know by now. I don't own DBZ!!!  
  
A New Beginning  
  
They decided to leave the decision up to the boys. When both Goku and Goten had calmed down the whole family went into the Living room; Piccolo and Goku sat together on the couch, the boys sat on the arm chairs either side of them and Chi-Chi stood in front of them all "We're going to resolve this once and for all" She said as she paced, "Gohan, Who do you want to live with, Goku or Piccolo" Gohan thought of the best way to say it "My father, Sorry Piccolo but he is my Dad"  
  
"Understood kid, it's ok"  
  
Chi-Chi was now looming in front of her youngest son "And you?"  
  
Goten started to tremble, his mother looked quite evil at that particular moment "Erm..." He then said in a small voice "Piccolo, I want to live with Piccolo"  
  
"Fine. Go pack your bags." She then walked off; leaving Goten feeling very bad and guilty as he thought his mother now hated him.  
  
While packing his bags Chi-Chi wouldn't talk to him. She acted like he wasn't there, Goten started to get upset, he couldn't see what he was packing because tears obscured his vision. He hadn't wanted to break up his family like this. He had just wanted a proper father. He started to sob and Piccolo's sensitive ears must have heard him as the Namek walked in to comfort the distressed chibi.  
  
Piccolo sat down on the bed and pulled a still sobbing Goten onto his lap. He cuddled the chibi into his chest and started to hum a song he sang to him when he was little. It used to be the only thing that would get Goten to sleep; it was Piccolo's favourite Namekian lullaby. Goten started to calm down, the memory of the old song cheered him up a little as he remembered why he wanted Piccolo to be his Dad.  
  
Now packed, Goten and Piccolo went outside to the others. They promise that nothing had changed and they would always come and visit. Chi-Chi still wouldn't talk to Goten but Goku and Gohan waved goodbye as Piccolo and Goten flew off into the horizon.  
  
Goten realised that he had never seen Piccolo's house, he knew Piccolo stayed up at the lookout a lot but Gohan had told him that Piccolo had a house of his own somewhere. They approached the cliffs where Piccolo usually trained, and then they stopped in the woods and walked into a clearing. That was when Goten saw the house he was now going to live in. It was a beautiful wooded cabin with a small path and garden. Goten couldn't wait to get inside and see his room. "Do you like it?" Piccolo asked  
  
"Yeah! It's great!"  
  
His new father smiled at the overexcited child's response. He then led Goten inside and showed him his room. Goten's new bedroom was relatively big with a simple but comfy looking bed in the corner, a wardrobe, dresser and a window with a view of the trees and flowers of the forest. Goten loved it. "Sorry, but it wasn't made for a kid. We can redecorate once you've settled in" Goten had an image of he and Piccolo having a paint fight while decorating. He set his things down and followed Piccolo to the living room "Piccolo?" he asked hesitantly  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I call you Daddy?"  
  
Piccolo blushed and then replied with "'Course you can, kid"  
  
Goten smiled and sat down next to Piccolo, throwing his arms around him in a big hug and he knew that he was going to love living here.  
  
All done! A cute ending I think. I might write a sequel of Piccolo and Goten's life together, tell me if you want me to. 


	5. Goten's room

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, if I did then there would be some significant changes.  
  
Goten's room  
  
Instead of writing a sequel I decided to carry the story on as it's not letting me on the create new story link. Dumb computer.  
  
Goten had been living with Piccolo for two weeks now. His mother still wouldn't talk to him. But he visited Gohan and Goku regularly, the boys were still close and Goten was starting to like Goku now that he wasn't being forced upon him. Now that Goten had settled in, Piccolo decided that it was time to decorate his room. Goten couldn't wait.  
  
Early the next morning Piccolo asked Goten what colours he wanted his room to be. The chibi replied with a long list of bright colours that Piccolo managed to whittle down to two, Red and Yellow. It wasn't until the Namek materialised the paints that he realised that he would clash horribly with the room, but as it was what Goten wanted he didn't really care. He didn't want to have his house painted only with colours that went with green anyway. Now that they had the paints Goten sat in thought about what to do with them. His dad had left it up to him to figure out what to do with the room and said that if he needed a hand he'd be happy to help. Then an idea struck the demi-saiyan so he asked in a small voice "Daddy?"  
  
This was Goten's 'can I please have something' tone so Piccolo replied cautiously "yes"  
  
"Can I have one more teeny tiny colour?"  
  
"Maybe. It depends on what it is"  
  
"Gold" Piccolo cocked an eyebrow "Only a little bit of gold! As a border thingy! Please Daddy!"  
  
Piccolo thought 'I suppose a border wouldn't hurt. And it is his room' then he felt something hug his leg. He looked down to find Goten looking up at him with little watery puppy dog eyes "Please?"  
  
"Oh all right. But stop looking at me like that!"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
Now that Goten had all the colours that he wanted he set off to get a paintbrush and start his masterpiece. After an hour of listening to his adoptive son humming and saying "Whoopsie" every now and again Piccolo couldn't stand it. He had to see what on earth the chibi was up to. Piccolo carefully opened the door that led to the room that was being 'remodelled' by 7-year-old hands. The Namek walked in and couldn't believe what he saw. The room was nearly finished! Goten had painted the ceiling red and three of the four walls were yellow and everything had a gold border. On the wall Goten had left white he had draw a large picture that he was now painting. It almost brought Piccolo to tears. It was a picture of him and Goten walking hand in hand over some hills with a long winding river and the sun shining down on them. They both looked like they were having the time of their lives. Piccolo wondered how he had gotten the paints to colour the picture and how Goten had done so much in an hour. "Do you like it?" The paint-covered chibi was looking up at Piccolo from where he had been painting the Namek's left knee.  
  
"I love it. Where did you get all of these paints? I only gave you three colours"  
  
"I found them when I went to the basement to gat the paintbrushes, you didn't have any green so I mixed my yellow and a blue together. Did I get the right shade?"  
  
Piccolo put his hand up to the face of his paint-self for comparison and could barely tell the difference in colour. "Your amazing kid. How'd you do all of this? You've only been in here an hour."  
  
"You work faster when you're happy Daddy"  
  
It was then that Piccolo had a thought "I'll be out back if you need me ok?"  
  
"Ok, I'll be finished soon anyway"  
  
So Piccolo disappeared to the back garden and Goten finished off his room. Within another hour he'd finished it. He decided to go and see what Piccolo was doing. When he got nearer to the backdoor he heard odd noises that sounded like a drill and other tools. Goten got outside and stood in wonder. Piccolo had hand made the best bed a chibi could ever wish for! The Namek stood back and wiped the sweat off his forehead while admiring his creation. He then saw Goten "Hey kid, you like it?"  
  
"It's great! I can't believe you made it!"  
  
"Since you're so good at painting I'll leave it up to you"  
  
Goten danced around his new bed while thinking of what colours to paint it. Should he paint the cockpit blue or black? The wings red or orange? That's right; Goten had the bed every little boy wished for. Goten's bed was a rocket. Goten would sleep in cockpit that could be reached from a ladder, underneath was a storage area where Goten could put all of his toys. The little saiyan was so excited that he lost the use of all words. So to thank his dad he ran up to him and gave him a huge hug when the chibi found his voice again he said,  
  
"You're the best Daddy ever!" Piccolo couldn't help but smile.  
  
Chapter 5 done! Don't worry though, I haven't abandoned the angst, there's more coming later but I thought Goten deserved a happy chapter for a change. Read and Review people! 


	6. Christmas

For Rachie, as an apology for leaving her to face a pants day of school alone and for being my best friend whom I can be anime obsessed with.  
  
Christmas  
  
I know it's March but I don't care  
  
It was Christmas and Goten was so excited he was bouncing off the walls, literally. "Goten! Will you get down here! You'll bang into the ceiling and make a huge hole if your not careful!"  
  
"Sorry Daddy." Goten slowly descended and landed at Piccolo's feet "Go and get ready son, were going to Bulma's soon"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
As the chibi disappeared Piccolo gathered the things that they needed to take to Bulma's. They hadn't really seen anyone but the Sons since he became Goten's father. Piccolo wondered if any of the others actually knew. After getting all of the presents together and the toys that Goten wanted to take to show Trunks, Piccolo was ready. Goten bounced out of his room wearing a mini tux. He looked so cute that Piccolo almost laughed. The dinner party wasn't really formal but as Piccolo was wearing something other than his purple gi Goten thought that it was important. His father was wearing dark denim jeans, a light blue shirt and black leather jacket. Goten hoped that when he grew big enough that Piccolo was going to let him borrow that jacket. After Goten trying and failing to get the Namek to let him bring more toys, they left for Capsule Corp.  
  
"Hi Piccolo! Hi Goten!"  
  
"Hi Bulma! Is Trunks here?"  
  
"He's just in the other room Goten. Oh, Thank you Piccolo!" Piccolo passed over the presents for the Briefs family as Goten zoomed into the other room to find his partner in crime. "So Bulma, how's the party going?"  
  
"Fine. Chi-Chi, Goku and Gohan got here about half an hour ago. They told us what happened. How are you coping being a dad?"  
  
"It's great. Goten's a good kid. Is Chi-Chi still not talking to us?"  
  
"By the sounds of it, yes. She's saying things like you brainwashed her son against her family and that Goten was a mistake."  
  
Piccolo's face darkened "She's still that made after 4 months? Man, I thought she would have worked over it by now. Maybe I shouldn't be here."  
  
"Don't be stupid Piccolo. We all want you here, if Chi-Chi doesn't like it then that's her problem. If she doesn't want you and Goten here then she can leave."  
  
Piccolo smiled and joined the party. He didn't bump into Chi-Chi until it was nearly time for dinner. He tried to be as polite as he could but she pretended that he wasn't even there. In the end he gave up and joined Vegeta in leaning against the wall while waiting for the food to be served.  
  
After dinner Bulma told everyone that they could open their presents. Piccolo was surprised to see that he had gotten any. He thought that Chi- Chi wouldn't have let Gohan get him one but by the look on her face he guessed that Gohan had hidden it until now. Goten was slightly upset that his own mother was paying no attention to him, even when he went up to her to say Merry Christmas she ignored him. He was about to cry when he remembered something that Piccolo had told him while they were flying here "Don't let your mother upset you Goten. She might still be a little mad but even if she's really mean you must be nice to her understand?" Goten had said that he understood and that he promised not to get upset. He wasn't going to break his promise so he went to go and play with Trunks to cheer himself up.  
  
He found his best friend in their playroom. Trunks seemed to have been waiting for Goten as he was sitting there doing nothing. "Hey Goten!"  
  
"Hey Trunks! What do you want to play?"  
  
"Actually Goten. I want to talk"  
  
"Huh? Talk? Trunks! You did go and grow up without me did you!"  
  
"No! I just want to know what's happened. All I know is from what I've heard your Mum yell about"  
  
"What do you want to know about?"  
  
"Did you really run away and get brainwashed by Piccolo?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Get kidnapped by him?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Go insane and currently are plotting to take over the world together?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Where did you get all those dumb ideas from Trunks?"  
  
"That's what your Mum's been yelling about all night"  
  
"Oh." Trunks saw that he'd touched a nerve and as his father wasn't nearby he put his arm around Goten "What really happened Goten?"  
  
"I wanted Piccolo to be my Daddy so they said that I had to choose who to live with, them or Piccolo. I chose Piccolo and now I'm living with him. He's my Daddy now, he even made me a rocket bed"  
  
"A rocket bed! Wow! My dad would never do that for me! You're so lucky Goten!"  
  
"Yeah, but now Mum hates me and she wont talk to me or Daddy"  
  
"Why wouldn't she talk to Go-...Oh! You mean Piccolo!"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Suddenly they heard a crash and some shouting coming from downstairs. The two boys rushed to see what was wrong. When they got to the living room where the grown-ups were having some drinks they found Piccolo on the floor with a gash in his head and Chi-Chi standing over him with a broken wine bottle in her hand. Goku and Yamcha were restraining her from doing anymore damage but they couldn't stop her from yelling "That's less than what you deserve you child stealer!" Piccolo got up from the floor. He felt dizzy; he put his hand to his head and found that Chi-Chi had cut quite deep. He brushed broken glass from his shoulders and stood up uncertain that he would stay vertical. Everyone thought that Chi-Chi was calming down again. She relaxed so Goku and Yamcha loosened their grip. Something that they would later regret.  
  
All of a sudden Chi-Chi dashed forward with the bottle in her hand. Goten screamed as he watched what happened helplessly. As if time had slowed down the poor chibi felt like those few seconds lasted hours. He slowly watched his mother drive forward, Goku and Yamcha trying to contain her again. Piccolo turned around but before he could react he froze. He took a sharp breath and started to fall backwards but before hitting the floor the Namek whispered something only Goten and Trunks could hear "son"  
  
Thud  
  
Then it was as if someone had pressed the fast forward button. Everyone was rushing. Bulma called an ambulance; all the men grabbed Chi-Chi before she could finish Piccolo off while he was loosing consciousness. A pool of blood started to appear around him, all Goten could do was kneel by his side and sob. Then the paramedics came and the next clear memory Goten had was sitting outside of a hospital room while men inside it were trying to save his father's life. He caught snippets of conversation "Stabbed with a broken bottle" "Shard stuck in his heart" "Losing too much blood" "Unknown blood type" "Impossible to find a donor" the more Goten heard the more numb he became. Vegeta had the idea of seeing if Dende had the right blood type but he didn't. He also told them that Namekians have over a thousand blood types and Piccolo was from the Dragon family so his blood was very rare. Goten could do nothing but sit and stare at the door, mentally begging someone to come through it and tell him that his father would be all right.  
  
Ooh! Cliffhanger! I would have carried on but my hands are going numb from typing so much and I need food. Will write more very soon, especially if you review, so review! 


	7. Back from Death's door

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! I've had to say this SO many times! I own nothing! I'm poor!  
  
Back from death's door  
  
Four hours later most of the Z fighters were still sitting in the hospital waiting to see if Piccolo was going to be all right. After pacing for what felt like days Vegeta finally said, "I don't understand. That bottle shouldn't have penetrated Piccolo's skin. Even if it did he should have regenerated straight afterwards"  
  
Gohan, who was sitting with his head in his hands answered him "Piccolo was off guard. The only time that he lets all of his barriers down and this happens. When his guard is up his skin becomes almost impenetrable, one of the good things about being a Namek. He couldn't regenerate because he went unconscious due to the shock. He'd be all right if he'd just wake up"  
  
"I guess that's easier said than done when you've lost that much blood" It was then that the prince looked over at Goten "The kid's been silent since we got here. He's just been staring at that door. You don't think he went into a coma with Piccolo do you?"  
  
"Piccolo's not in a coma. Not yet anyway. Goten's still in shock. He loved Piccolo very much, he's been so happy now that they're father and son. I've never seen him smile so much. He's just worried about him, it must feel awful that your mother is the one who did something like this to your father" With that Gohan went to sit next to his baby brother to try and comfort him "You ok Goten?" the chibi just nodded, he was so upset that he was emotionless. He hadn't cried a single tear. "Do you want Mum?" Gohan instantly regretted saying that as Goten gave him a look so cold that it almost froze him. Luckily for him, the doctors came out of Piccolo's room and said that close family members could go in and see him. As the others weren't related only Goten could go in.  
  
Goten slowly walked towards the bed that his father lay on. Piccolo was pale and he was hooked up to countless machines that kept bleeping and making Goten jump. The chibi sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Piccolo's, it felt cold. Looking at his father like this Goten could hold back the tears any longer, he buried his face in Piccolo's chest and sobbed until he had used up all of his tears. "Daddy! You can't leave me! I won't let you! I love you Daddy!" Then Goten felt something strange. Piccolo's hand had gotten a little warmer then suddenly a harsh, croaky voice managed to say "I love you too son"  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Who else would it be?" Piccolo laughed and then wished he hadn't as pain seared through his chest  
  
"We thought you weren't going to make it" Goten was crying again but this time with tears of joy.  
  
"You can't get rid of me that easily kid"  
  
"But how? You lost so much blood that they thought you'd die"  
  
"I can slowly regenerate while I'm unconscious. I've gradually been getting my blood back. I'll be ok. Could you get me a drink please?"  
  
"Sure!" Goten sprinted over to the sink in the corner and got his father a glass of water, he walked carefully back and because Piccolo couldn't move very well he poured it into the Namek's mouth  
  
"Thanks kid" Piccolo smiled "You want to go and tell the doctors that I'm a miracle or what?"  
  
"Yeah!" Goten couldn't wait to see the faces of the doctors when he told them that his dad was going to be fine. They all thought that he wasn't going to make it, Goten had even started to believe that himself. But he should have known that Piccolo couldn't get knocked down like that. His dad was amazing.  
  
After finally proving all the medics that he was perfectly fine Piccolo was eventually allowed to leave the hospital and go home. He felt great, he'd been at death's door and fought back and now he had a pretty nifty scar to prove it. When he got home he found that Goten had organised a little welcome home party just for the two of them. He had made dinner (Which Piccolo thought was an excellent attempt for a seven-year-old) and had even decorated the house with streamers saying 'Welcome back daddy' and flowers that he had gotten out of the woods.  
  
When the party was finished Goten insisted that Piccolo go to bed to rest while he'd clean up. While staring at the ceiling in his room Piccolo decided that he had the best son that anyone could ever ask for. He was so lucky to have Goten and now that this close call had brought them even closer together Piccolo went to sleep smiling and dreamt about the future he and little Goten would have together. Just the two of them, their own happy little family.  
  
Yay! Chapter...what am I up to? Seven? Oh well, whatever number it's done. You didn't actually think that I was going to kill my favourite character did you? More anti-chi-chi chapters coming up but right now I have homework to do so review! 


	8. How the cookie crumbles

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.

**How the cookie crumbles**

I'm SO sorry I haven't updated this! I've tried to write this chapter three times and I eventually scrapped my first idea and went with this one.

* * *

Goten woke up with the sun gleaming on the edge of his rocket bed. He jumped down and plodded out of the room, as he walked down the hall he knew that Piccolo was up as he could smell the aroma of the Namek's coffee seeping through from the kitchen.

"Hiya Daddy"

"Morning Goten"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Goten, you don't have to worry about me now"

"Can I see your scar again?" Piccolo smiled and lifted up his shirt to show the mark left by Chi-Chi's broken bottle "I've got lots of scars, why do you like this one?"

"Because every time I see it I love you a little more" The demi-Saiyan grinned and sat on his father's lap while Piccolo put his arm around him "You're full of cheese kiddo" he laughed and pulled his son closer to him.

"What are you reading?"

"The paper"

Goten shifted on Piccolo's lap "What part?"

"The Local announcements and things"

"Oh... Can I read the cartoons?"

Piccolo searched through the paper until he found the comic strips. He then stood up and placed Goten on his chair "Here you go. I'm going to go and get a shower"

"Okay, see you soon." So Piccolo left Goten and walked down the hall to their bathroom. He could hear Goten giggling about the illustrations as he ran the water and got in.

While reading his comic section Goten heard a knock at the door. He was so bust laughing that he hadn't sensed anybody coming "Hi Trunks! Oh, hi Vegeta!"

"Hey Goten!"

"Hello Brat"

Goten cleared the doorway "Come in"

Upon entering the living room Vegeta asked, "Where's your father?"

"He just got a shower so he'll be out soon. Hey Trunks, want to see my bedroom?"

"And your rocket bed?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah!" So they ran off to Goten's room.

Vegeta wasn't left alone for very long as soon after Piccolo walked into the room in his usual Gi. "Hey Vegeta"

"I hate you"

"What?"

"Ever since your brat told Trunks that he had a rocket bed it's all he's been pestering me about! And he doesn't want me to buy it, he wants me to MAKE it!" Do you know how useful Saiyans are at D.I.Y?"

"Er... Not very?"

"Amazing deduction"

Piccolo decided to put on another pot of coffee "So, you here to spar?"

"No, I'm here to talk"

Piccolo raised his eyebrow as he passed Vegeta a cup "About what?"

"Her"

"Oh"

"She's been at it again"

"Her old tricks?"

"Yeah, but worse"

"Worse? How can she get any worse?"

"She says that she's called social services"

Piccolo dropped his cup "No! No no no no no! I haven't got any adoption papers! They'll take him away!"

"I know. And you can't get the papers until Goku _and_ Chi-Chi have signed them"

Piccolo sat down with his head in his hands, forgetting about the mess on the floor. "What am I going to do?"

"Talk to her?"

"Last time I talked to her I almost died"

"Very true" Vegeta thought for a moment "You could appeal?"

"Would that work?"

"I'm not sure. I could ask Bulma, she's got great lawyers"

At that moment Goten chose to bounce in with Trunks in tow "Dad, I have to have a rocket bed! It's SO cool! Please can you make me one! Please!"

Vegeta groaned and hit Piccolo upside the head "See what you've done!"

Goten then noticed the smashed cup "Daddy, your cup's on the floor"

"Oh erm... I just dropped it... I'll clean it up now" And the Namek immediately set to cleaning up the shards and wiping the remains of the coffee away.

When Piccolo had finished his task Vegeta put his hand on Trunks' shoulder "C'mon kid. I need to go and talk with your mother"

"I don't think that she'll let you have anymore training robots. Considering you broke the last ones' Vegeta just sighed and gently pushed his son towards the door.

* * *

I know, an annoying place to leave it but my Chibi Vegeta muse has flown off somewhere in search of food.... I'll write more soon! Promise!! Read and Review!!!!


End file.
